100 Years
by Chikasumi Kurotsuki
Summary: A one shot of Jace and Clary's life together from beginning to end.


100 Years

**This one shot is about Clace and based off of the song 100 Years by Five for Fighting. It shows their life together.(((((**_Beginning based after City of Lost Souls: Possible spoiler_**)))) Hope you like it. Oh, and disclaimer: The characters belong to Cassandra Clare, not me; the song belongs to Five for Fighting, not me; only the idea of the story is mine. Now enjoy!**

Jace watched Clary intently as she sat in the library with her painting easel in front of her, paint brush in hand. He marveled as the sun coming in from the window made her red hair made is shine like fire. She was so beautiful. Jace wish he could tell her how much he loved her, but he never seemed to be able to find the right words. Reluctantly, Jace straitened himself from the doorway he had been leaning against and walked away, back into the Institute.

It really was infuriating, being stuck between ten and twenty. He was old enough to make his own decisions and live his life, but he still wasn't seen as an adult, as an equal. He knew many people didn't take him seriously, didn't even take his feelings for Clary seriously. None of the adults seemed to understand just how much they loved each other, how much the depended on each other. Clary was the reason he lived each day, the reason he walked and breathed (and he wasn't referring to her asking the Angel to save his life). He knew it seemed cliché and overdramatic, but it was the truth.

Sometimes Jace even felt as if he was dreaming, questioning if Clary and everything they had been through was truly real. Because surely someone as perfect as Clary and her love for him couldn't be real, right? But every time he really started to question it Clary would do something that proved just how real she was and how real his life, his love for her, was.

Jace went to his room and threw himself down upon his bed, wishing with all his might that he could touch her and hold her the way he wanted. He put his arm over his eyes and took a deep breath. It truly didn't seem far that somehow even though they had grown closer because of Sebastian, they had also grown apart in a way. Yes they loved each other more and they knew just how much the other was willing to go for the other, but at the same time they couldn't touch or kiss or really do anything because of the power flowing through his veins. Jace sighed, as he tried to shake the thought of Sebastian and instead thought of all the things he wish he could do with Clary.

He thought of how he would hold her, kiss her, hold her hand, and much much more. There so many little things that Jace missed. He missed the touch of her skin on his. He missed the taste of her lips. Sure he had learned to control some of the energy left from the sword that had saved him from Sebastian, but it wasn't enough, not nearly enough.

"Jace."

Jace started and sat up in his bed at the sound of his name.

"Clary."

Clary smiled at him as she stood in his doorway, her painting in her hand. Without saying a word she walked over and sat beside him on his bed.

"What did you paint this time?" Jace wondered as he fought the urge to reach out and pull her into his arms.

Clary turned the painting so that Jace could see and his breath caught for a second and he looked at her in wonder. The painting was of them. They were standing in a meadow facing each other and the sun either setting or rising, he wasn't sure which. Both of them were dressed in black gear and runes were painted on to their skin. But none of this was what had caused Jace's heart to skip a little, it was the fact that Jace had his arms wrapped tight around Clary and she was looking up at him with pure adoration and love, her arms wrapped around his neck. Jace focused his eyes on the image of himself and saw that even though his skin glowed some he was also looking back down at Clary with a joyous expression, though his eyes seemed a little taunting and almost mischievous.

Jace looked up at Clary and said was about to say something when suddenly her lips were on his and they were kissing each other fiercely. Trying his hardest, Jace attempted to calm his beating heart and the desire that welled up within him. Then, just as suddenly as it had begun, Clary pulled away and smiled at him.

"I love you." Clary sighed and her eyes gleamed up at him.

…..

…

….

"Jace." Clary called as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Yes, dear?" He called back, smiling as he looked up from the book he had been reading.

"Are you sure this looks okay?" Clary looked at him with a concerned look and he couldn't help but laugh. He shook his head and tried to muffle his voice as she gave him a stern look.

"I didn't know you cared so much what Isabelle thought of your clothing chose." Jace smirked.

Clary sighed and smiled back. "I don't, I just don't want to have to change when she gets here."

"Trust me, you look great." Jace replied as Clary sat down beside him. "So great in fact that you may just need to change again in a few minutes."

This earned him a hit to the arm but Clary's cheeks still reddened a little and her nose to crinkle in pleasure. Only he wasn't completely kidding, she really did look great. She was wearing a little black halter dress than hugged every curve of her body and stopped about mid-thigh, it also was a deep back and showed most of her pale white skin. There were silver hoops in her ears and her eyes had on smoky makeup making her eyes seem even bigger. Jace had to physically restrain himself from pulling her into his arms and ripping the dress off of her right then and there.

"Sometimes I don't know why I tolerate you." Clary teased as she kissed him on the cheek and stood up.

Before she could walk off Jace shot off of the stool he had been sitting on and grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. His breathing was heavy and as Clary turned to look at him her eyes went from playful to longing. Unable to control himself anymore he leaned down and kissed her with as much passion as he could without completely losing himself. Eventually Clary pushed herself away from him with a gasp and smiled up at him.

Jace's eyes settled on the staircase just as the doorbell rang. With a sigh Jace smiled at Clary and internally cursed Isabelle for her timing. Clary smiled back at him and made her way towards the door. Jace could hear Isabelle's voice as he shook his head and followed after Clary.

"Hello, Izzy." Jace greeted.

"Jace," Isabelle said as she smiled at him.

"Don't keep her out too late. I don't want her falling asleep tomorrow."

"You're one to talk, Jace Lightwood." Isabelle chided as she shook her head.

"Whatever do you mean?" Jace feigned confusion.

"Meaning that we should be the one to warn you to not have too much fun with Alec, Simon, and Kyle tonight."

"How much fun can there be with the two of them?" Jace replied to his sister.

Clary gave him a meaningful look and Jace just sighed. "Fine."

"Isabelle's right, you shouldn't have too much fun with the boys tonight, but I know you will have at least a little. And no faeries."

"Well there goes the entire night!" Jace smiled at his concerned fiancé.

Clary shook her head and sighed a little. Isabelle just glared at him playfully as she pulled Clary out the door.

"I'm serious, Isabelle, you and Maia be careful with my girl."

"Don't worry, we won't corrupt her."

"Good." Jace said as he watched Clary and his sister get into a car and drive away just as Alec started walk around the corner of the block towards their house. Suddenly his nerves started to act up at the idea that tomorrow he would forever be bound to Clary. It seemed like they had waited such a long time for the day to arrive and yet it seemed just yesterday that he had met her in the Pandemonium Club.

Jace knew both his parents and Clary's thought that they were too young to get married. Especially since he was only twenty-two and she was twenty-one, but Jace truly didn't think he could wait much longer to marry the love of his life. Trying to shake off his nerves, Jace smiled at his parabatai as he started to walk up the walkway.

"Ready to celebrate your last day of freedom?" His friend teased him.

"Born ready." Jace replied. And he truly was, he didn't think he could ever be more ready to say goodbye to unmarried life. As far as he was concerned, most mortals only got a hundred years to live and he was ready to spend the next eighty-eight with the red head who claimed his heart.

…..

…

…..

Jace paced back and forth outside of the hospital room rubbing his hands together nervously.

"Could please sit down before you wear a hole in the floor and fall through?" Alec said as he rubbed his hands across his face.

Jace looked over to where he sat along with Isabelle, Simon, Maryse, and Luke. Jocelyn was with Clary, where Jace very much wanted to be, but some reason wasn't. He took an empty seat and bounced his knees, unable to keep still.

"That's not much better," Simon muttered under his breath. Jace glared at the daylighter, but didn't say anything.

"Really, Jace, you should try to calm down a little. Everything will be just fine." Jace looked over at his adoptive mother and nodded, but he didn't stop bouncing his knees.

"Can't you think of something else?" Isabelle gave him an exasperated look. Jace looked at his sister with troubled eyes and her gaze seemed to soften a little. "It might help." She said a bit gentler this time. Jace nodded and allowed his mind to wonder a little.

Naturally his thoughts went to his thirty-third birthday. He had just gotten back from a demon hunt and was in a hurry to get changed seeing as Clary and him had had plans to go to his parents' house, where they were going to have a dinner with the family to celebrate. It had been Clary's idea. He was so distracted that he almost ran into Clary, who was walking out of the bathroom, as he made his way to their bedroom. He saw Clary wipe her mouth with the back of her hand as she smiled up at him.

Jace frowned a little. Clary had been sick off and all for the last week or so. He had tried to talk her out of the dinner, saying she shouldn't bother herself if she didn't feel well, but of course she had been stubborn and hadn't listened to a word he said. He was about to protest again, but Clary had seen the look on his face and put up her hand to stop him.

Clary gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm fine, and I'm already dressed. You better wash up and change, or else we'll be late."

"Clary," Jace started but barly said her name before he was interrupted.

"Jace," Clary said with a hard look, "I am fine and we are going, now get ready."

Jace tossed his hands up in the air as she walked away. Shaking his head and mumbling a little he did as his wife told him and headed to the bathroom. He had just gotten out of the shower when Clary ran back in and barely made it to the toilet before the started to vomit what little was probably still in her stomach from earlier.

"I don't care what you say, Clary, we should just stay home. Our family will understand." Jace said as Clary stood up.

"Jace." Clary said in a warning voice.

"No, Clary, you obviously aren't up to it."

"Jace, I'm not sick." Clary said, crossing her arms.

"Of course not, the fact that you've had your head over the toilet so much obviously doesn't mean you're sick." Jace said, crossing his own arms over his chest. Why did she have to be stubborn? He blamed the red hair.

Clary sighed. "I'm not sick."

"Clary-"

"Jace, I'm pregnant."

Jace's mouth dropped open. His arms dropped to his sides and he looked at her in shock. Then it finally clicked. Clary's weird cravings for Chinese all the time, her weird high strung emotions lately, even her being 'sick' so much lately. Suddenly a smile spread across his face and he threw his arms around her.

"I wasn't going to tell you until later, but I suppose now is just as good." Clary continued as she laughed a little.

"You're sure." Jace said taking a step back.

"Yes, Jace, I'm sure. We are finally going to have a family of our own."

"When did you find out?"

"Today."

Jace kissed Clary on the forehead. "Best birthday present ever."

"Good. Now, are you going to finish getting ready so we can go?"

"Yes." Jace smiled. "Are we going to tell the others tonight?"

"I don't know, I hadn't planned on it, but if you want to we can." Clary said a bit carefully.

Jace's smile weakened a little as he thought back and he closed his eyes. When he opened them he looked back at Clary. "Let's tell them. I don't want to hide the good news any longer than necessary. Plus, it will make everyone so happy."

Clary smiled up at him and nodded then turned to walk away.

"Clary," Jace said and she turned around to look at him. "I love you."

Clary's face brightened a little as she looked at him. "I love you more."

Jace sighed as his thoughts were brought back to the present. He couldn't help being nervous, and he knew the others didn't blame him. It had taken the Clave nearly seven years to decide that Jace and Clary would be allowed to have children, which had been ridiculous. If it had been up to Clary they probably would already have had children three or four years after they were married. Clary had been so happy when they had finally been told she could have children and the next year Clary had gotten pregnant, only to have a miscarriage at five months. It had devastated them both, but it had hit Clary the hardest.

That was why Jace had been so happy when he had found out that she was pregnant again and why he was so incredible nervous now. Even though he knew nothing bad would happen, not after Clary had went to full term and everything had gone as plan. But he just couldn't help but be anxious. All Jace wanted was for the baby to be born and everything to be fine.

He had just stood back up to start pacing again when Jocelyn came out of the room and looked down the hall towards Jace. Before she could even say anything he rushed towards the door and into the room. The instant he interred his nerves disappeared and were replaced my elation and shock.

There, in Clary's arms, were twins. Jace suddenly wanted to weep as he saw the tiny body's in his wife's arms. Twins. He couldn't have asked for a better blessing. Clary looked up at him and smiled and suddenly he was across the room and by her side. One baby was in a pink blanket and one in blue and the idea that he had a son and a daughter made him want to both laugh and cry. The boy had a headful of red curly hair like his mother's with Jace's golden eyes and the girl had locks of soft golden hair and emerald green eyes.

"They're beautiful." Jace said in awe.

"Want to hold them?" Clary asked, looking up at her husband with absolute love and happiness.

Jace nodded and carefully took the babies in his arms and stared down at them. His heart sored, he finally had his own family with Clary. He couldn't think of anything better.

…..

…

…..

Jace sighed as attempted to wipe the demon gore off of the seraph blade onto the grass before it started to eat away the blade. He looked up and saw Alec shaking his head at him.

"What?" Jace asked a little warily as he saw the look his brother was giving him.

"Nothing. Ready to go home now?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Clary will be wondering what is taking us so long." Jace stood up and put his saved blade back into his belt. He ignored the eye roll that Alec gave him.

Jace had insisted, once again, that they go out demon hunting and of course Alec, being his parabatai, wouldn't refuse to go with him. Jace knew that he was taking Alec away from the Institute and his students, but Jace just couldn't fight his urge to go out and rid the world of the demons that lurked around at night. He hated to admit it but that fact that he was forty-five was hitting him hard.

Alec and Jace had always joked about the whole 'mid-life-crisis' thing and how it was ridiculous, especially for Shadowhunters. It didn't help that Jace hadn't really expected to make it too much past thirty, let alone forty-five. Then again, Jace doubted that anyone else in the Shadowhunter community ever thought he would live so long either. He didn't fully understand why the age hit him so much, but it did. Deep down inside Jace knew it was only a number, but he just couldn't shake the fact that he would soon start to get _old_ and the idea seemed surreal to him. This weird insecurity was the reason why Jace had been out almost every night for the last couple weeks demon hunting.

Jace said goodbye to Alec at the Institute and continued on to his home. Tired and weary, Jace took a deep breath as he opened the door and interred his house.

"Mom, Max won't leave me alone!" Amatis's shrill voice drifted from upstairs.

"She won't get off the phone. She's been talking on it for the last half hour!" Max yelled.

Jace sighed and started to make his way to the back of the house where they had a small make-shift weapons room. He returned everything to its proper place and made his way to his room. He didn't get far before a mass of red curly hair ran past him with a streak of pale blond hair close behind.

"Eliza, James, no running in the house." Jace reprimanded them as he grabbed his youngest child before he could catch up to his sister.

"Daddy!" Eliza squealed and Jace barely had time to brace himself before she threw herself at him.

"Hi, darling." Jace said hugging his youngest daughter and sending her and her brother off to their rooms, where they should be getting ready for bed. He then continued to his room and collapsed onto the bed, his legs hanging over the edge. It wasn't long before Clary lay down beside him.

"What was is this time?" Jace asked as he looked at his wife.

"Our twelve year old daughter has found the wonders of the phone and her first real crush." Clary sighed. "And of course he older brother wanted to talk to his friends about the newest manga coming out."

"He's your son." Jace replied.

"Please, where do you think he developed the idea that he is indestructible and could jump off of the roof this evening?"

"He did what?" Jace sat up in alarm.

"Relax, he's fine. Although he is grounded, along with his sister."

"At least the other two are still young."

Clary laughed. "I wouldn't call ten and eight young, Jace. It just means we have a little bit of a break before we have to deal with the next preteen."

Jace sighed but then became alert again. "What did you say about Amatis?"

"Oh, she was on the phone with Matt Ravenscar." Clary said easily.

"I thought I had a few more years before I had to worry about that." Jace said, thinking back to when he was a teenager. Yes they were only twelve, but twelve year olds could still get into trouble.

"Wait. Isn't he fourteen?" Jace said as he looked at his wife in alarm, who just laughed at him.

"Don't worry honey, Matt is a lovely boy."

"For now he is. You won't be saying the same thing in two years when he's sixteen and had raging hormones. I was a teenager once. I know how boys think."

Clary chuckled again. "Oh I know what teenage boys have on their minds." Clary winked at Jace. "But I'm also sure you could scare any boy into thinking twice before he even held one of our daughters' hands."

"I'm going to tell Mom."

"If you do I'll tell her what you did last weekend."

"You wouldn't!"

"Want to bet?"

Jace sighed as the twins continued fighting. "Tell me again why we wanted kids?"

Clary kissed Jace on the cheek and stood up to go break up whatever was now going on between the two.

"Just wait until they are teenagers." Clary smirked.

Jace gave her a terrified look before she closed the door behind her.

…..

…

…..

Jace was flipping through some of Clary's old sketch books and scrap books from when they were teenagers and suddenly he's mind was back to when he was living in the Institute and they were fighting Valentine, and then Sebastian. They had been through so much together they had saved each other many times and proved to their parents that they truly were meant for each other. That they were perfect together and that when they were with the other they knew everything would be alright.

Clary's voice called his name from the living room and Jace sighed as he placed the books back onto their shelf and exited the library/office. He wasn't ready to talk to Matthew Ravenscar, not when he was going to take his daughter out on her first date. Jace frowned a little as he walked into the living room. It truly didn't seem possible that his little Amaris could be sixteen or even old enough to date, but just because Jace didn't want to admit that his daughter was growing up didn't mean that he wasn't going to put the fear of the Angel into the Ravenscar boy. Although Jace was pretty sure that just his name would be enough to frighten the boy enough to not try anything with his daughter, but there wasn't any harm in making sure.

Jace almost laughed as he saw the boys eyes widen and him gulp as Jace settled his hard gaze on him. Perhaps his daughter being old enough to date wouldn't be so bad after all.

…..

…

…

The years seemed to have flown by. It truly did seem like just yesterday that he was asking Clary to marry him and here they were sixty-seven and sixty-six and expecting yet another grandchild. Jace couldn't believe how fast the time had gone, how fast his children had grown up, gotten married and started families of their own. Time seem to be moving too fast.

"Jace." Clary said as she grabbed his hand, bringing him out of his thoughts. Jace smiled at his wife, whose fiery red hair had lost some of its color and was now streaked with silver. She had a few winkles around her eyes, but Jace thought she was just as beautiful as the day he had met her. In fact she almost seemed more beautiful to him now.

"Yes, dear." Jace asked as he grabbed his wife's hand.

"Have you been listening to a word I just told you?"

Jace smiled guiltily. "Sorry, my mind was wondering." Clary shook her head at him and tried to give him a hard look but couldn't keep the smile from her lips.

"If you don't hurry up we are going to be late to James's house."

Jace sighed a little, even after being married forty-five years Clary still hated being late to places. It wasn't anything new, but Jace couldn't help but be amused.

"Don't worry, Clary, it's not like our own son will put us into the Silent City's jail just because we were a few minutes late."

Clary rolled her eyes good naturally and continued walking at a quick pace. Jace caught up and intertwined his fingers with Clary's. She smiled up as him and they continued on their way to their youngest child waited for them along with their other three children, their spouses, and their children. Jace couldn't get over how much he had been blessed with the family he had. He had a wonderful wife and wonderful children and he now had ten wonderful grandchildren.

Jace pulled Clary too him as she raised her hand to open the door to James's house and kissed her like he had when he had been younger and more agile. He could feel Clary's lips twist up into a smile as he did and his heart sored just as it did every time he kissed her or heard her say she loved him. Even after they fifty years altogether that they had been together she could still make his heart pound in his chest as if it might just explode from pure happiness.

"Really, Dad?" Jace heard James say as he pulled away from Clary and looked to see his son in the doorway.

"You're just lucky you never saw us when we were teenagers. " Jace winked at his son as he stepped into the house. This earned him a playful hit in the arm from Clary. James just shook his head and closed the door behind them.

Jace smiled at his wife. He couldn't imagine a more perfect life.

…..

…

…..

Jace looked through the old photo albums yet again. He was currently going through one that had a few of Clary's favorites from everyone one of their seventy-six anniversaries together. He smiled a little as he got closer to the last one. It had been a long five months since Clary had left him and he was still wasn't use to her absence in the house.

Jace looked up at the clock and realized he had to start getting around for his birthday part. His kids and grandkids were throwing him a ninety-ninth birthday party and they were all going to be there. Even Simon and Magnus were expected to show up. Jace sighed a little. It definitely wasn't the first time his brother and sister and many of his other friends wouldn't be able to attend a celebration, but it was a first that wouldn't involve Clary. Jace could hardly even remember what it was like to not live with Clary. He had been seventeen when they had met and they had been together ever since then, her being gone just seemed so wrong.

Shaking his head, Jace grabbed his cane and stood up from the desk he had been sitting at. He walked down the hall and as he did he looked at all of the pictures of his family from his wedding picture to wedding pictures of his children and grandchildren. It had been a long life, but it had been one full of happiness.

Max came and got Jace and they went to the Hall of Accords, where they were having a party in his honor. It seemed like a very long night with him not having his partner by his side, but he got through it and made it back to his manner house outside of the city.

The days seemed to fly by and at the same time they also seemed to drag on. Jace spent his time reading mostly only allowing himself to look through all of the old albums and Clary's belongings when he missed her the most.

Thinking back to the life he had lived, Jace realized it had been a wonderful ninety-nine years. There had been moments were he wasn't sure how he was going to keep going, but the time he had had with Clary and all of the things they had accomplished together was more than enough.

...

…

…..

Jace was walking through a meadow and he felt more energetic and agile than he had in years. He felt like he had when he was twenty and had thought himself unstoppable and indestructible. Suddenly he stopped as his eyes focuses on a wave of red and two emerald green globes. _Clary._ Suddenly Jace's heart tightened in his chest, but in a good way, and he found himself running to her side.

She was just as beautiful as the day he had met her. Her fiery red hair was whipping around her face in the slight breeze and was just as curly and unruly as he remembered. When he stopped in front of her she smiled up as him mischievously and before he could say anything she pressed her lips against his. The kiss was just like so many they had shared in the past and yet it was so much more. It was full of passion, passion that had eighty-two years behind it. When they finally pulled away from each other they were both breathing hard and their faces were red and their lips swollen.

"I missed you." Clary said softly as she looked up at him.

Jace smiled at her. "I missed you too."

_15 there's still time for you  
22 I feel her too  
33 you're on your way  
Every day's a new day...  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live_

**Well I hoped you like it and if you did please read more of my stories. Tell me your thoughts, good or bad. **


End file.
